


In Which Dave is a Nerd and Karkat is just a Confused Alien

by theknightofdoom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, IFD Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, M/M, Meteorstuck, Pre-Slash, but - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, just some speech, more like, nerds being nerds, not even fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theknightofdoom/pseuds/theknightofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is hella into LOZ and horrified that Karkat doesn't know what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dave is a Nerd and Karkat is just a Confused Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I went over the word limit because I'm dumb. Happy IFD.

“Wow.”

“Hot, right?”

“No, what I meant was, what the actual decomposing pile of hoofbeast shit are you wearing?”

“I’m pretty sure you just said wow and that’s not what it means.”

“Shut the fuck up Strider, are you going to explain what’s up with your weird pointy ears or are you just going to wallow in your own incompetence?”

“Wait, you don’t know what the Legend of Zelda is?!”

“No, dumbfuck, believe it or not I’m not from your shitty planet, remember?”

“Oh my god this is the worst thing that ever happened. We are going to alchemize every single game and play it right now. Maybe Kanaya can help us make you a Zelda cosplay.”

"What the hell is a  _zelda cosplay_?"

"Christ."


End file.
